Gokudera's Long Day
by hibalicious
Summary: 9 September! Ulang tahun Gokudera. Tapi baru saja bangun, ia sudah mendapat kesialan. Dan perilaku gaje orang orang disekolahnya. Bagaimanakah Gokudera menghadapi hari yang aneh ini? ONESHOT! Gokudera's B-Day Fic yang kecepetan!


******Summary : **9 September! Ulang tahun Gokudera. Tapi baru saja bangun, ia sudah mendapat kesialan dengan mendapati kue Bianchi didepan muka. Dan perilaku gaje orang orang disekolahnya. Bagaimanakah Gokudera menghadapi hari yang aneh ini? "UAPA? 'PEDANG' PUNYAMU 'KECIL' TERNYATA? EXTREMEEEE!" ONESHOT! Gokudera's B-Day Fic yang kecepetan!

**

* * *

**

** A/N :** B-Day Fic yang kecepetan untuk Gokudera. Dan omong-omong, fanfic kali ini agak beda dengan fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya. Dan sumpah, ga jelas. Dan bagi yang mau tau kenapa ini fanfic ancur, silahkan baca =3=v Genrenya sih humor, tapi tergantung yang baca ini lucu ato ngga =3= Saya kurang bisa bikin humor. *terbang* Enjoy 8D

**Disclaimer : **sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;;A;; kalo punya saya, saya bakal bikin cerita di fanfic ini nyata.

**Pairing : **None. Cuma beberapa hint 8059, 6918, 5927

**Warning! GAJE LEBIH DARI APAPUN, CERITA GA JELAS, DAN GAJE TO THE EXTREME! CAPSLOCK BERTEBARAN! KAYAKNYA OOC? Ga tau dah, baca aja deh, dan rasakan ke-ancuran dan garingnya! Don't Like Don't Read ^^v

* * *

**

**— Gokudera's Long Day —

* * *

**

9 September...

Merupakan hari yang paling sial bagi seorang Gokudera Hayato. Tau kenapa? Tadi pagi, baru saja Gokudera membuka mata, ia mendadak dikagetkan dengan keberadaan kakaknya tercinta—Bianchi diatas tempat tidurnya. Ya, pemirsa, DI ATAS tempat tidurnya, alias duduk menimpa pemuda berambut putih yang tengah terbaring itu. Eh tapi jangan mikir aneh dulu pemirsa, Bianchi bukan mau ngeraep Gokudera atau ngapa-ngapain, dia malah akan melakukan hal yang lebih PARAH. Yang bahkan akan membuat Gokudera lebih ketakutan dibanding diraep.

Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah "Cake Spesial Ulang Tahun Hayato Bianchi Version" tentunya. Demi kuda pincang melihara kura-kura, Gokudera berharap kue itu segera menghilang seperti gelembung pecah sebelum disuapkan kepadanya. Tapi kue itu tidak pecah pemirsa! Ya iya lah, bagaimana sih. Mana ada kue pecah seperti gelembung, kecuali ternyata ia terbangun dalam ilusi Mukuro. Eh tapi Mukuro tidak ada hubungannya, jadi ini beneran. Dan untungnya, ditengah situasi yang sangat menegangkan(?) itu, sebuah telepon mengalihkan perhatian Bianchi. Oho, Gokudera pun terbebas dari serangan kue mematikan.

Sekarang?

Gokudera yang langsung kabur ke sekolah selagi kakaknya mengobrol dengan seseorang dibalik telepon sana, kini tengah terbaring(?) lesu diatas meja. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk makan. Bukan apa-apa, tapi karena ia tidak melihat Juudaime tersayang hari ini. Gokudera penasaran kenapa Juudaimenya itu tidak sekolah hari ini. Hal itu membuat yang bersangkutan tidak semangat keluar kelas, rasanya seperti pria pengangguran yang ditinggal istrinya bekerja.

"Yoo Hayato~"

Suara yang familiar itu terdengar dari belakang Hayato—eh Gokudera aja deh.

"Yakyu-baka.. Jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecil! Kan sudah aku bilang!" seru Gokudera yang segera bangkit, menghadap ke orang yang memanggilnya. Tuh kan, Gokudera tidak suka dipanggil Hayato, untung tadi diralat ngetiknya.

"Ha ha ha kau semangat lagi, Gokudera." pemuda ganteng bernama Yamamoto Takeshi itu tertawa innoncent seperti biasa.

"Che."

Gokudera mendorong mejanya dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Kenapa harus si bodoh ini yang muncul, padahal ia berharap Juudaime yang menghampirinya—walaupun itu tidak juga sih, mungkin mengingat yang bersangkutan tidak masuk hari ini. Gokudera pun memutuskan pergi ke atap sekolah, tapi moodnya langsung berubah ketika mengetahui Yamamoto malah mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mau apa kau ikut-ikut!"

Galak bener mas.

"Hahaa tidak, oh, aku jadi ingat sesuatu, Gokudera." pemuda berambut hitam itu merogoh saku celananya, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna merah dengan garis pink yang sangat feminim. Bahkan bungkusan tersebut diikat dengan pita berwarna PINK yang lucu. Tidak ada yang menyangka Yamamoto seperti itu kan? Memang tidak seperti itu, karena ini hanya terjadi disini.

"Ini untukmu, kau ulang tahun kan? Selamat ya hahaha." ia menyodorkan bungkusan yang CUTE itu pada Gokudera.

"Hah? Aku tidak butuh.." mata hijau Gokudera memandang jijik bungkusan tersebut, dalam hatinya ia tidak menyangka Yamamoto punya selera seperti itu. Dan Gokudera, biarpun bilangnya tidak butuh, ia menerima bungkusan itu dan mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk pedang kecil isi bungkusan tersebut. Gantungan kunci itu mirip sekali dengan pedang milik Yamamoto—Shigure Kintoki, hanya saja ukurannya sekitar 5 cm.

"Hah, pedang?" ia semakin merasa aneh pada Yamamoto yang memberinya hadiah yang sangat beda jauh dari bungkusnya. Ia kira isi bungkusannya jepit atau ikat rambut yang lucu, mengingat bungkusnya lucu. Tapi isinya malah pedang. Tsk tsk tsk.

"Haha iya, supaya kau teringat padaku. Hahaha." Yamamoto cengir-cengir tidak jelas sambil berpura-pura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyumnya semakin melebar melihat wajah Gokudera yang mulai memerah.

"B—Bodoh! Huh."

Pemuda yang_ tsundere_ tersebut memasukkan bungkusan itu kedalam sakunya. Ini pertamakalinya ia mendapat hadiah dari Yamamoto, jadi Gokudera bingung apa yang harus dikatakan, dan lagipula kalau ada yang mau dikatakan juga ia tidak akan mengatakannya. Namanya juga tsundere_ (author diledakin) _Gokudera berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tadi apa yang akan ia lakukan? Oh, ke atap. Tapi setelah Yamamoto memberinya hadiah itu entah kenapa ia jadi agak aneh. Oho, ia belum bilang terimakasih.

Menoleh kebelakang, Gokudera mendapati Yamamoto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak berubah sedikitpun termasuk wajahnya yang masih senyum-senyum, membuat Gokudera jadi memerah tidak karuan.

"Uh—terimakasih, pedangnya, yakyu-baka!" seru pemuda itu sambil membuang muka dan lanjut berjalan.

"APA? '_PEDANG_'? EXTREEMEEEEEEE!"

...

"K—Kau! Sedang apa kau disini lawnhead?"

Gokudera dan Yamato berbalik bersamaan dan mendapati Ryohei yang mukanya kaget kaget tidak karuan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua orang didepannya.

"APA? KAU MEMBERI DIA '_PEDANG_' MU? UEEEXTREMEEEE!"

...

"Eh? Iya, haha. Walaupun ukurannya kecil." Yamamoto seperti biasa, senyum senyum tidak jelas.

"UAPA? '_PEDANG_' PUNYAMU _'KECIL_' TERNYATA? EXTREMEEEE!"

...

"Eh? Tidak kok, yang asli besar, tapi yang kuberikan pada Gokudera yang kecil. Hahaha."

"APA? KAU MEMBERIKAN '_PEDANG_' YANG '_KECIL_'? EXTREMEE!"

...

"Hahaha. Iya, mana bisa aku memberikan yang besar. Hahaha. Yang besar aku pakai."

"APAA? '_PEDANG_' MU _BESAR_? EXTREMEE!"

...

"Eh? Tidak besar juga hahaha. Pedang ukuran biasa. Haha. Memangnya kau tidak pernah lihat pedangku?"

"EXTREME! MANA PERNAH AKU LIHAT '_PEDANG_' MU!"

...

"Eh? Masa sih? Mau lihat?"

"EXTREMEEEEE! TIDAK, TIDAK TO THE EXTREME! AKU JUGA PUNYA '_PEDANG_' SENDIRI."

...

"Eeh? Kau punya pedang juga? Kok aku baru tau. Hahaha. Boleh kulihat?"

"EXTREMEEEE! MANA BOLEH TO THE EXTREME!"

...

Dan Gokudera yang tidak sebodoh kedua orang ini sadar pembicaraan ini mulai melenceng. Sejak awal kedatangan Ryohei juga ia sudah mengira pasti tidak akan benar jadinya, sih. Gokudera mulai sweatdropped ketika pembicaraan kedua orang didepan sudah makin tidak karuan. Dan harus dihentikan, kalau tidak hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dan melenceng dari undang undang per-pairing-an KHR(?) akan terjadi.

"O—Oi, yakyu-baka!" ia mendekat ke kedua orang tidak jelas itu.

"Eh? Kenapa Gokudera?"

"Che. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang si lawnhead ini maksud dengan '_pedang_'?"

Yamamoto terdiam. Yang ada dibenaknya soal pedang sih, ya pedang biasa, pedang yang biasa dia pakai. Dan pikiran polos(?) Yamamoto belum sampai untuk berpikiran pedang yang maksudnya '_pedang_' tersebut. Eh? Emang yang dimaksud Ryohei '_pedang_' itu apaan ya? Authornya juga kurang tau berhubung yang bersangkutan masih dibawah umur.

"Eh? Pedang yang biasa aku pakai?" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Gokudera kembali sweatdropped. "Geez.. Terserah kau sajalah."

Dan pemuda berambut putih itu pun sadar tidak ada gunanya mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka berdua ke jalan yang benar. Toh tidak ada hubungannya dengan Gokudera. Kalaupun misalnya setelah ini terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dan melenceng dari undang-undang per-pairing-an KHR yang berhubungan dengan pasal 59 mengenai crack pairing terlarang, Gokudera bakal ngebom rumah author—EH TUNGGU, kok ceritanya jadi gini ya? Kembali ke topik utama, pemirsa.

Gokudera Hayato pun, melenggang ke atap sekolah tanpa merisaukan pembicaraan kedua orang bodoh itu. Karena ia sudah tau hati Yamamoto hanya untuknya seorang(?). Eh tunggu salah ketik, maksudnya karena ia sudah tau tidak ada gunanya menceramahi orang bodoh.

Dan di atap pun..

Pemuda dengan iris hijau itu mendapati sosok menyebalkan yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah. Dan serentak membuat Gokudera kesal karena ia merasa orang itu mengambil tempatnya. Padahal Gokudera sendiri tidak ada tujuan mau ngapain ke atap sekolah. Bukan apa-apa, kalau orang yang didapatinya sedang tiduran adalah orang lain sih Gokudera tidak masalah, tapi orang yang sedang tiduran ini adalah si ketua komite kedisiplinan menyebalkan yang selalu membawa burung dan peralatan polisi(?) kemana mana.

Menghiraukan si ketua itu, Gokudera merogoh saku celana dan mengambil bungkus rokok. Sambil bersandar ke pintu, ia menyalakan rokoknya. Tapi baru saja akan menghisap rokok itu, benda tersebut sudah tidak ada di tangannya. LOH KOK BISA? Iya dong, karena si ketua komite kedisiplinan, Hibari Kyouya dengan kecepatan cahaya telah membuang rokok itu dari tangan Gokudera.

"..Oi." urat kemarahan Gokudera mulai muncul.

"Merokok melanggar peraturan. Kau harus dihukum karena—"

"MEMANGNYA BELI ROKOK ITU MURAH?"

...

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"YA KALO BUKAN URUSAN ENTE NGAPAIN MAIN BUANG ROKOK GUE?"

Wao, Gokudera mulai pake bahasa _gaol_ gitu loh.

"Karena itu peraturan sekolah."

Gokudera mulai geram. Iya dong, siapa sih yang tidak kesal dengan Hibari Kyouya? Biarpun Hibari ganteng, tapi bagi Gokudera yang hanya mencintai Yamato, eh maksudnya bagi Gokudera yang tidak tertarik dengan cowok lain selain Takeshi, eh salah lagi, maksudnya bagi Gokudera yang lebih ganteng, keberadaan Hibari yang fangirlsnya lebih banyak itu membuat pemuda itu semakin kesal. Eh tunggu, kok aneh ya? Ah sudahlah.

"Che. Seperti kau selalu mematuhi peraturan saja. Dasar pecinta burung!"

"_Oya_? Siapa pecinta burung?"

Dan mendadak yang menjawab suaranya berbeda. Ya, suara yang keren yang membuat fangirls teriak-teriak kalau mendengarnya itu yang barusan menjawab. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rokudou Mukuro, pemuda yang mendadak muncul dan tau-tau sudah berdiri diatas pagar atap sekolah. Dan jangan tanya author dia datang dari mana. Si Mukuro memang sudah hobinya datang dan pergi tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Mau apa kau disini." Hibari segera menarik tonfa nya dan bersiaga, siapa tau Mukuro mendadak meraepnya dari belakang.

"Che. Untuk apa kau disini! PERGI KAU! PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI!" seru Gokudera yang out of character dengan diiringi sfx ala sinetron.

Maaf, salah ketik dialog. Mari kita ulangi.

"Hn. Mau apa kau disini." Hibari segera menarik tonfa nya dan bersiaga, siapa tau Mukuro mendadak meraepnya dari belakang.

"Che. Untuk apa kau disini!" seru Gokudera yang juga mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"_Oya oya_.. Sambutan yang menarik dari kedua orang berjenis_ tsundere uke_. Kufufu.." pemuda yang memiliki warna mata berbeda itu mendarat dengan indah. "Gokudera Hayato.. Kudengar kau ulang tahun hari ini, benar?"

Dan Gokudera pun sedikit kaget. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menyebarkan tentang ulang tahunnya. Kalau soal Yamamoto yang bisa tau ulang tahunnya sih tidak heran, tapi ini MUKURO loh, MUKURO! Dan Gokudera mendadak mulai merasa tidak enak hati pada Hibari. Eh dan betul saja, ketika ia melirik ke arah ketua komite kedisiplinan itu, aura hitam mulai terpancar dari pemuda itu. Gokudera sweatdropped.

"Heh bukan urusanmu! Darimana kau tau?"

"Oya? Tidak tau, menurut dialognya sih begitu."

Dan ketiga karakter paling keren di KHR itupun memancarkan death glare pada orang yang sedang mengetik dan membaca cerita ini. Terutama Hibari yang sebelumnya cemburu karena Mukuro tau ulang tahun Gokudera. Ah, oke, melenceng lagi. Mari kembali ke topik utama. Dan kita buat Mukuro mengulang perkataannya lagi saja, oke.

"Oya? Siapa pecinta burung?"

"Bukan urusanmu pecinta nanas." dan Hibari pun membalas. Agak OOC sebenarnya.

"AHHH. Aku sakit hati kau bicara begitu.. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau pecinta burung, Hibari Kyouya. Kufufu.." ujar Mukuro dengan pose lebay dan efek lampu diatasnya. Tidak lupa, efek salju berjatuhan.

"Tidak peduli. Dan aku bukan pecinta '_burung_', menjijikkan."

...

"AHH! Kau berdusta Hibari Kyouya-ku(n). Kalau kau bukan pecinta burung, burung milikmu itu tidak akan ikut kemana-mana. Fufufu."

"Apa? Mana bisa '_burung_' milikku terpisah. Kau ini orang aneh atau apa."

...

"Oya? Kalau begitu itu namanya kau pecinta burung, Hibari Kyouya sayang."

"Aku. Bukan. Pecinta. '_Burung_'."

...

"Ahh andai aku yang menjadi burungmu, selalu denganmu kemanapun."

"Hah? H—Herbivore mesum menjijikkan."

...

"Oya? Apa maksudmu?"

...

Dan Gokudera pun tidak menyangka sang ketua komite kedisiplinan ternyata bisa lebih bodoh darinya. Jujur saja, sejak awal kedatangan Mukuro ia sudah yakin pembicaraan ini tidak akan benar seperti kasus Yamamoto tadi, tapi ia tidak menyangka yang tidak benar malah _HIBARI_, bukannya_ MUKURO_. Oke, Gokudera sudah mual terlalu banyak mendengar hal-hal seperti ini. Ia pun memutuskan meninggalkan tempat ini. Toh kalau misalnya nanti terjadi hal-hal tidak diinginkan yang berhubungan dengan naiknya rating jadi M gara-gara pembicaraan ini, ia tidak terlalu peduli.

* * *

Tanpa terasa hari pun sudah sore. Ya iya lah tanpa terasa, orang barusan masih siang tau-tau sekarang dilewat jadi sore. Sekolah sudah bubar, tapi Gokudera ragu mau pulang atau tidak. Takutnya ia akan mendapati Bianchi di apartemennya. Dan Gokudera ingat belum mengunci pintu saat berangkat. Soalnya waktu berangkat tadi kan ia kabur saat Bianchi menelpon, loh berarti Bianchi _MASIH ADA_ dong? Sedetik kemudian ia berencana menginap disekolah.

TAPI..

Tidak jadi yee..

Soalnya ada gosip yang bilang, malam-malam di Namimori Chuu itu ada penunggunya. Siapa? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari Kyouya yang menurut gosip dia menginap disekolah. Dan hal itu membuat Gokudera mengurungkan niatnya. Lalu_ kemanakaah ia akan berpulaaang_? Sejenak ia ingin ke rumah Yamamoto saja, menginap. Tapi takutnya, kalau ia menginap di rumah Yamamoto, bisa-bisa ratingnya **NAIK jadi M**, jadi niatnya itu ia urungkan juga. Berhubung cerita ini ratingnya **CUMA T**.

Lalu tanpa tujuan yang jelas, Gokudera berjalan pelan entah kemana. Sebodo yang penting bukan ke apartemennya atau ke rumah Yamamoto. Dan karena ia jalannya tidak melihat ke depan, tapi kebelakang—eh ngga juga sih, maksudnya lagi ngelamun gitu loh—tanpa sadar ia menubruk seseorang. Awwchh. Sebuah efek tabrakan lebay pun tidak bisa dihindari, dan kedua orang itu, setelah saling membentur dengan indahnya, jatuh terhempas ke tanah aspal.

"Ah, maaf! EH? S—Siapa kamu? Eh.. A—AKU SIAPA? DIMANA INI?" Gokudera pun amnesia.

—**Fin**—

.

.

.

.

.

EH MAAF KESALAHAN TEKNIS, BELUM TAMAT DENG.

Maaf, ulangi dari bertabrakan. Sebuah efek tabrakan lebay pun tidak bisa dihindari, dan kedua orang itu, setelah saling membentur satu sama lain, jatuh terhempas ke tanah aspal.

_Brukh~_

Gokudera meringis, mengelus-elus bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sakit tercium aspal. Dan ia tidak habis pikir, _SIAPA SIH YANG SEENAKNYA MENABRAK TIDAK LIHAT-LIHAT?_ Tidak lain tidak bukan, jawabannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, maaf!" ujar Gokudera yang sadar ia yang salah. Dan ketika memandang ke orang yang ditabrak, pemuda itu langsung berubah raut wajahnya. "J—JUUDAIME?"

Oho. Gokudera pun langsung meraep Tsuna ditempat.

_Eh salah deng._

"G—Gokudera-kun?" seru Tsuna dengan wajah polosnya nan imut dan rapeable. Vongola Decimo itu tampak mengelus-elus dahinya yang agak sakit terbentur Gokudera.

"M—MAAF JUUDAIME! AKU TIDAK LIHAT-LIHAT!" pemuda berambut putih itu pun langsung sujud-sujud didepan Tsuna.

Tsuna yang merasa tidak enak dilihati orang-orang pun menarik Gokudera untuk berdiri. "T—Tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun."

"J—Juudaime. Betapa baiknya dirimuuu."

Dan Tsuna pun hanya bisa senyam senyum tidak enak hati sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, tadi kenapa kau tidak sekolah Juudaime?"

"Err.. Itu.. Hehee.. Sebenarnya aku membuat kue kering ini untukmu, err..." Tsuna mengeluarkan bungkusan yang entah darimana itu. Dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Gokudera.

"T—Tadinya mau kuberikan disekolah, eehh tapi ternyata kuenya gagal dan aku membuat lagi err dan.. Tau-tau sudah terlambat untuk sekolah, heee dan tadinya mau kuberikan langsung ke rumahmu err.. Tapi ternyata kau belum pulang yaa.. Ehee.. Dan tadinya aku mau menyusul—HIIIIEEEEEE k—kenapa kau menangis Gokudera-kun!"

"JWUUDWAIMWEEE BWAIWK SWEKWALWI DWIRWIMUU HUUUUUOOOO.. SWAMPWAI REWLA TIDWAK SEWKOWLAH HANWYA DWEMWI KWUE UWNTUWKUU HUOOOOOOOOOOOUOOUUUOOO!"

Dengan bahasa yang sulit dimengerti nan lebay dan bercucuran airmata, Gokudera langsung memwelwuk sang Jwuudwaimwe sampai sampai Tsuna terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Err s—sama-sama err.. Tapi kau tidak perlu menangis begitu Gokudera-kun, err" pemuda berambut coklat itu pun sweatdropped melihat reaksi Gokudera yang suangat berlebihan.

"Huoo.. Terimakasih Juudaime! I—Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku terima saat ulang tahunku!" Gokudera memeluk bungkusan kue kering itu, sambil hormat ke arah Tsuna.

"Hehehe sama-sama, heee.."

_Memangnya Gokudera-kun ulang tahun, ya? _Pikir Tsuna setelah itu.

* * *

Dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan hati gembira, Gokudera bahkan sudah melupakan kecemasannya pulang kerumah. Tapi Tsuna masih masih bertanya-tanya bahwa hari ini ulang tahun Gokudera. Soalnya, tadi malam Reborn yang menyuruhnya membuat kue kering untuk diberikan pada Gokudera. Ah.. Dunia ini memang seperti itu adanya(?). Dan hari Gokudera yang panjang pun berakhir dengan bahagia.. Setidaknya bagi Gokudera sendiri. Tapi.. Ia melupakan satu hal yang menanti diapartemennya...

Kue Bianchi..

_*kriiiiiiiiiiik kriiiiiiik krik kriiiik kriiiiiik kriiik kriiiiiiiiiiiiiik*_

**(**insert Hinamizawa's cicadas sound here **(c)** Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**)

* * *

**

—**Tamat Beneran Looh—

* * *

**

**Gokkyun :** INI FANFIC APAAN SIH GA JELAS! MANA KECEPETAN LAGI! MINTA DIRAEP—EH DILEDAKIN YA!

**Author :** Aa—ano~ hahaha.. soalnya authornya juga lagi ngga jelas gara-gara hujan terus disini..

**Gokkyun : **EMANG NGARUH!

**Author :** Aa—ahaha~ ngga juga sih..

**Gokkyun :** MUUAAATI AJA LUU _(OOC mode : On)_

**Author :** Aa—ahaa~ oke sebelum mati saia pengen berpesan, sekiranya para pembaca yang ada waktu dan tempat untuk mereview fanfic nista hamba ini u_u;; s—sekian deh. _*masuk kardus*_

**Gokkyun : ***_tutup kardusnya, lempar ke laut*****_


End file.
